


Liam and Brett

by leonheart2012



Series: Playing Doctor [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After attacking Scott, Liam is very concerned that he's killed him, when he runs into an old friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liam and Brett

Liam stumbled out of the hospital, in tears. Now he had not only lost his girlfriend, but also his Alpha. He was completely lost. He was surprised when a pair of strong hands gripped him. He heard Brett's voice.

"Liam. Liam, are you okay?"

Liam couldn't breathe. He was choking back tears. He felt some slide down his cheeks. "I…I've done something…something horrible."

"What? What is it? Liam, talk to me." Liam realised he hadn't actually said anything; he just thought he had. He tried to talk for real, this time, but all that came out was a choked sob. "Okay. It's okay, Liam. Liam, I'll take you to Scott. Where is he?" Liam shook his head. "You don't know?" He shook his head again. "Do you know where he is?" Liam nodded his head.

"But…" This time, he had said it aloud, and Brett stopped trying to talk to him, and instead tried to listen. "But I…I killed him."

"What? Show me your eyes." Liam looked up at Brett with his human eyes. "I mean your wolf's eyes. Look at me with them." Liam did, and Brett smiled. "You didn't kill him, Liam."

"What?" Liam was confused.

"Here, come with me." He took Liam to a car's side mirror, checking that no one was inside. "Look at yourself with your wolf's eyes." Liam did so again, and was greeted with his yellow Beta eyes. "See, look. They're yellow."

"So?" Liam was starting to panic again, and Brett could see that he would need to explain quickly if he didn't want to lose the teenager.

"So, you didn't kill Scott. You know that you have to kill him in order to gain his power, right?" Liam shook his head. "Well, you do. The fact that your eyes still glow yellow means that Scott's still glow red. Alive."

Liam sighed in relief and turned to face Brett. He buried his face in Brett's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. He didn't care what the older wolf would do or say or think; he just needed someone to hold.

Brett understood what Liam needed and wrapped his arms around Liam. He cradled the boy to his chest until he was all cried out, and then went to find Scott, to give him his Beta back. He carried Liam in his arms, carrying him like a mother would her child, and gazed down at his sweetly sleeping face. He couldn't help himself. He leaned down and kissed Liam, full on the lips. He felt Liam kiss back, and he pulled Liam to him, kissing him deeper and more passionately.

"Brett." Liam whispered. "How long have you wanted to do that? Because I've been wanting to do that ever since I met you. I love you, Brett. Will you be mine? Forever?"

Brett smiled above Liam and nodded. "Ever since I met you. I love you too, Liam, and I would love to be yours forever."


End file.
